


Rain On Me

by killingsaray



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Eve Pours, F/F, Loud Eve, When It Rains, domestic!Villaneve, thunderstorm sex, utter fucking FILTH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingsaray/pseuds/killingsaray
Summary: “Where are we going?” Eve asked.“To bed. It is the safest place to be. Don’t be afraid of the storm, Eve. I will hold you nice and tight.”ORThe one where Villanelle wants to see if Eve can be as loud as thunder.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 40
Kudos: 444





	1. When It Rains...

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW, af. two-parter.

* * *

A rolling wave of thunder crackled in the distance, followed by a jolt of lightning that briefly lit up the otherwise dark sky. 

“Storm’s coming,” Eve called to whoever may have been in the house. With two teenagers of their own, the Park-Astankova home was never empty. Still, she’d rather everyone be safe and secure in their home than outside on a dark night like this one.

She pulled the kitchen window closed, locked its latch, and shut the short curtains. The news blared on the television in the opposite room and followed the sound. Standing in the doorway of the empty living room, Eve watched as a newscaster stood in a torrential downpour somewhere just south of London, reminding everyone in their city to stay indoors because the storm was only just beginning. 

“Eve?” Villanelle called. “Did you say something?” The blonde joined her in the archway and rested her chin on Eve’s shoulder. “Still saying there is a hurricane warning?”

“Mhm,” Eve confirmed. 

“I lit candles upstairs in case the lights go out.”

“Good.” Eve praised. “Where are the kids?”

“Mm, Knox is at his girlfriend’s house doing god knows what because her parents are out of town. And Willa is at Leigh’s house studying like the good little nerd she is.”

Eve snorted. “ _ Studying _ . Right.”

Villanelle tilted her head to look at Eve’s profile. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“Let’s just say  _ you _ are the Leigh to my Willa.”

“Oh.” Villanelle’s eyes widened in realization “Oh!”

Eve chuckled. “Exactly.”

“Well, in that case. You have some things that I want to study.” She kissed the crook of Eve’s neck. 

_ “...it’s important that everyone hunkers down where they are and ride out the storm in a safe place. Bill, back to you.” _

Villanelle took hold of Eve’s hand and started out of the room. 

“Where are we going?” Eve asked.

“To bed. It is the safest place to be. Don’t be afraid of the storm, Eve. I will hold you nice and tight.”

Eve laughed. “I almost forgot how quickly you get in the mood when the storms come.”

“Because, my love, when it rains,” Villanelle said, pulling Eve through their bedroom door and shutting it behind them, “you pour.”

Eve’s jaw dropped. “I do  _ not _ !”

Villanelle pressed against Eve’s chest and pushed her gently back against the door. Her left hand slid up to Eve’s neck and her lips hovered just out of reach of Eve’s. 

“Shall we see who is telling the truth?”

Lightning flashed. And the sound of sudden heavy rain pelted against the windows. 

Villanelle’s right hand slipped up Eve’s thighs, bringing her oversized t-shirt with it. Fingertips rounded her thigh and slid up, up, up until they met lace. Then they were gliding down, down, down—.

A crash of thunder much closer than before. The lights cut out, leaving them only in candlelight. Just as Villanelle’s fingers found liquid gold in Eve’s panties.

“Oh, Eve.” Villanelle tsked.

“Shut up.” Eve murmured before she shot forward and connected their lips together. At the same time that Villanelle’s tongue slipped into her mouth, the blonde’s fingers strummed through warm wetness like an expert guitarist, playing Eve’s body perfectly. 

“You are so wet,” Villanelle whispered. One finger went lower and pressed against Eve’s entrance. Suddenly, Eve felt that they were both entirely too clothed and too vertical. She had a desperate desire to spread completely for Villanelle. 

So she pushed Villanelle away just enough to whip off her own shirt. Instead of taking the hint, Villanelle took the bait. Her mouth immediately fell to Eve’s bare tits, sucking on each until her nipples stood at attention. 

“Bed,” Eve demanded. And Villanelle wasted no time in getting her there. The second that Eve’s ass hit the mattress, she was working at Villanelle’s silk pajama pants. She untied the drawstrings and pushed them down while Villanelle worked on cleaning her fingers. She sucked them into her mouth one by one and moaned at the taste. Getting Eve completely naked and writing was her only goal. She helped Eve with the buttons on her shirt and then they were both left in their underwear. 

Villanelle tapped Eve’s thigh and then pointed towards the pillows. “Up.”

And while Eve scooted backward, Villanelle crawled forward until she was settled between Eve’s legs and began the torturously slow process of pulling down Eve’s panties. 

With her teeth. 

Villanelle dragged the material down and off, tossing them towards the floor. Then, she rid herself of her own underwear. She lowered her head but was stopped by Eve’s hands on her face. Pulling Villanelle up, Eve kissed her softly while curling her hand around Villanelle’s thigh, pulling her right leg up and over her own hip. Villanelle got the hint. She laughed into Eve’s mouth before sitting up and pulling Eve with her.

The pair readjusted themselves until they had propped themselves up with one hand, while their free hand was used to bring the other closer.

And the moment Eve’s wet cunt pressed against Villanelle’s, they groaned in unison. Their hips rolled as they worked to establish a rhythm that worked for both of them. 

And  _ oh god _ , did they find it. 

And quickly. 

“Fuck, you’re so wet,” whispered Villanelle. 

“You feel so good.”

Villanelle's hand gravitated to Eve’s ass and squeezed as best she could in their current position. Apparently, it was just enough for Eve because her head lolled back and her hips faltered slightly. Villanelle took the opportunity for her mouth to latch onto Eve’s pulse point and suck, teeth scraping gently. 

Eve cried out and her nails dug into her wife’s back. “Harder.”

Villanelle bit down harder and then soothed the ache with her tongue. Eve cursed at the heavens. The hand holding her up slipped and she tumbled back against the mattress, pulling Villanelle with her. It was no mistake, Villanelle was sure of it, especially when Eve’s right leg wrapped quickly around Villanelle’s waist, holding the blonde in place. Their hips worked furiously, clits brushing together deliciously. Eve’s eyes wrenched shut as Villanelle brought her so close to where she wanted to be, but—. 

“Not yet,” Villanelle growled. She knew Eve’s body too well. She could see the telltale signs of Eve’s impending orgasm. 

“But—.”

“Not,” Villanelle sat up, pulling her body away from a whimpering Eve, abruptly sliding two fingers easily inside of her, “yet.”

Eve’s pussy immediately clenched around her fingers and delicate hands fisted in the sheets. 

“ _ Fuck _ !” Eve cried out as Villanelle started slowly. Too slowly. She pressed one hand against Eve’s pubic bone, slow fucking Eve until the brunette raised her legs on her own accord, hoping desperately to take in more of Villanelle. Stroke after stroke, Villanelle added a new finger every so often until all that was left was her thumb that used to rub firm circles against Eve’s clit. 

“ _ Oh my fucking god! Yes! _ ” Eve shouted, her voice competing with a new wave of thunder. 

Villanelle wondered how much louder Eve could get. She took a sick pleasure in testing the limits of Eve’s vocal abilities, and tonight would be no different. So, she lowered her head and replaced her thumb with her mouth. Eve’s upper body promptly bowed forward, hands shooting to the top of Villanelle’s head and she struggled to keep her legs open.

“Open up!” Villanelle demanded, tapped the underside of Eve’s thighs. Reluctantly, Eve’s legs opened back up. This is what she wanted. 

To be spread for Villanelle. Open and waiting.

“Look at me.”

Eve did. 

“Don’t take your eyes off of me or I stop.”

But before Eve could nod in acknowledgment, Villanelle’s wrist became a blur as she began to  _ really _ fuck Eve the way she deserved. All the while, her lips never left Eve’s clit. Until—.

“Eyes open!” Villanelle singsonged.

_ Fuck _ .  _ When had she closed them _ ?

“Please!” Eve cried out. 

Both she and Villanelle knew it was in vain. But that didn’t stop Villanelle from her wrapping her lips back around Eve’s clit, rutting her in and out of Eve’s drenched pussy and shaking her head ‘no’ at the same time. 

That was just enough for Eve, whose body tensed so tightly that Villanelle was met with a powerful resistance that pushed against her fingers. She yanked her hand out and Eve screamed with relief as she quite literally rained down Villanelle’s hand and wrist and onto the bedsheets.

Body shaking uncontrollably, Eve grabbed for Villanelle’s hand, chanting, “More. More. More. Please, more.”

“Oh, Eve, I’m not going to stop until the storm does.”


	2. ...You Pour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fine, y’all got me. this just became a 3-parter. 🙄😩
> 
> NSFW af.

There was always that moment  _ just  _ before Villanelle slipped completely inside of Eve where she would look down —or up— at her wife as if she was seeing here for the first time. As if she just  _ had  _ to commit Eve’s face of euphoria to memory. And every single time, Eve delivered. Her eyelids closed slowly. Her head lolled gently backward. And her lips parted ever so slightly to produce a single—. 

“ _ Uhn _ !”

This time was no different, save for the fact that Eve was on her knees in front of their vintage tri-fold mirror. Forearms and elbows flat against the floor, back arched beautifully and ass poked high in the air, Eve  _ felt _ it all.

Villanelle’s cock was buried to the hilt. The younger woman’s hand on her waist and the other trailing up her back to reach the dark curls. And then the slight tug on her scalp. A silent protest against Eve’s closed eyes. 

“Look.” Villanelle commanded. And no sooner had Eve leveled her head to the mirror, Villanelle pulled out completely. 

And then slammed back inside. Eve’s entire body jerked forward and she cried out Villanelle’s name. Over and over again, Villanelle slipped out and then back in, delighting in the crescendo of Eve’s moaning. 

The wind howled right alongside her, and a tree branch rapped against their bedroom window in sync with Villanelle’s thrusts. 

“ _ Yeahyeahyeah _ !” Eve groaned. Villanelle’s free hand wrapped around her neck and used it to pull her upwards until Eve’s back was against her front. Eve took control, pressing her hands against Villanelle’s knees for leverage, and rocked against her, taking Villanelle as deep as she could. Villanelle’s right hand fell to Eve’s clit while her left pinched each of her nipples in turn. 

“Oh god! Oh god. Fuck, I’m gonna—!”

Villanelle bit down on Eve’s shoulder and the pain mixed with pleasure sent her over the edge for the second time. She tried to scramble away from Villanelle, only to have the blonde’s arm wrap tightly around her waist, holding her in place as she strummed Eve’s clit furiously and pumped her hips in shirt, jerking motions. No matter how hard she tried to keep them open, Eve’s eyes wrenched shut and she free fell out of one orgasm and straight into another. 

Thankfully, this time, Villanelle allowed her a few moments of reprieve before she pulled completely out of Eve and removed the harness. She repositioned Eve until she was on her hands and knees again, and tucked into the full meal before her. Starting at her dripping cunt, Villanelle flattened her tongue and licked upwards until she reached her final destination. Villanelle’s arms curled under Eve’s spread thighs, palms flattened against her sides and held her there as Villanelle shoved her tongue directly into Eve’s ass. Eve squealed in delight, a sound that quickly turned a moan as she felt one of Villanelle’s tongue slide back down to her cunt. Up and down she went, firmly dragging her tongue to the places that Eve wanted it the most. Finally, it seemed, Villanelle decided where she  _ needed _ , and she sucked Eve’s clit into her mouth. 

In a flurry of motions, Villanelle dropped to her stomach, turn onto her back, slid between Eve’s thighs and promptly pulled Eve down to sit on her face. One hand on her own tit, Eve’s other gripped the Persian spot rug into her hand and squirmed against Villanelle’s face, desperately hoping that Villanelle would—. 

“ _ Oh! Fuck! Yes! _ ” Eve shouted. Villanelle had somehow managed to insert her thumb into Eve’s pussy and her middle finger into Eve’s ass, while sucking on Eve’s clit. Eve ground downward, circling her hips. 

_ Fuck _ , Villanelle was doing such a stellar job at pushing Eve to the edge again, that Eve decided she deserved a reward. So, the brunette sucked two fingers in her mouth and leaned back just enough until her fingers dipped through the slick skin between Villanelle’s thighs. Villanelle’s legs parted and Eve smirked. She was more than ready. If her drenched cunt was anything to go by. 

Slowly, Eve started to stroke circles around Villanelle’s clit. Round and round she went until she felt the blonde lift her hips just a bit. She moaned into Eve’s cunt and the vibrations forced Eve to cry out and grind down just a little harder. Villanelle wiggled her fingers deeper inside of Eve and Eve took the hint. She slid both fingers inside of Villanelle as deep as she could in their current position before dragging them back out. Round and round her clit and then they sunk back inside. 

Villanelle pulled her mouth away from Eve’s pussy to moan. “Fuck, I want your mouth on me.”

That was all she had to say for Eve to switch positions. Villanelle’s fingers slipped out of her as she turned over and she returned her knees to either side of Villanelle’s head. Except this time, she was also able to dive face-first into Villanelle’s pussy. Villanelle’s mouth quickly latched back onto Eve’s and they worked in competitive unison, each trying to get the other off first. 

Eve sucked on Villanelle’s entire pussy, her head bobbing up and down just the way Villanelle liked. Eve knew she had the blonde when Villanelle’s legs began to shake, her hips pumped upwards and her arms tightened around Eve’s thighs. Eve could get off on the taste of Villanelle, alone, but with Villanelle’s tongue dipping in and out of her, too, Eve could feel her orgasm rapidly approaching. She had to play dirty, otherwise Villanelle was sure to make her erupt like a volcano for the umpteenth time, so she did  _ the thing _ that she saved for special occasions. She sucked Villanelle’s clit into her mouth and then ever so softly, she nibbled on the sensitive bundle of nerves and as she came, Villanelle cried out so loud, Eve wouldn’t be surprised if the neighbors heard. Never one to be outdone, Villanelle worked Eve over, loving the way Eve began to ground harder against her face as she got closer and closer to her peak. And when she finally toppled over the edge, Villanelle held her in place until she’d lapped up every drop of Eve’s love.

When they’d recovered just enough, Eve laughed victoriously and rolled onto her back on the floor. “I won.”

It took all of Villanelle’s remaining energy to appear cocky when she asked, “Oh really?” 

“Mm-hmm.” Eve hummed.

“Well, then, there’s only one way to break a tie.”

“What?!”

“I told you, Eve,” Villanelle rolled over and straddled her wife, “the storm will stop before we do.”


	3. And I Drown In You

_ “Oh! Fuck!” _

It was half past three in the morning when Eve did it. The combo thing with her tongue and thumb that never failed to push Villanelle over the edge.

Villanelle was half-on, half-off of the bed, her palms flat on the floor. It was a wonder she could feel anything at all with all of the blood rushing to her head, making her chest, neck and face red.

Eve had stiffened her tongue and slipped it as far into Villanelle’s pussy as she could while simultaneously sliding her lubricated thumb into the hole of Villanelle’s ass. She wiggled both as she looped her free arm around Villanelle’s thigh and used her fingertips to strum the blonde’s clit. 

“ _ Eve! _ ” Villanelle’s toes curled almost painfully as her body got the release it so desperately needed. 

In her defense, Eve had been working her up for the better part of twenty minutes. Bringing her so close to the brink of orgasm, only to stop and let it fade into the background.

Now, it wouldn’t stop. She was still coming… or rather, she was coming  _ again _ . Her hips jerked up and down as she tried to hold onto the wondrous sensations. 

Eve knew the moment it passed because of the guttural moan and subsequent shuddering sobs afterwards. That paired with the fact that she was trying her damndest to scurry away from Eve. But the brunette held fast, replacing her fingers with her mouth, sucking on the blonde’s clit. 

A tree branch slapped against the window and a clap of thunder crackled through the night sky with the same ferocity that Villanelle’s orgasm had rolled through her. 

Eve’s name became a chant. A prayer. An offering to whichever deity would give Villanelle’s curly-haired counterpart the strength to—.

“Keep going! Right there!” Villanelle held herself up with one hand and gripped Eve’s damp curls with the other. She used the loose tendrils as reins, urging Eve’s head up and down until she was moving on her own accord. Eve twisted her hand until she could maneuver three fingers inside of Villanelle’s pussy.

Her back arched even more and her arm burned with determination to hold herself up. And her eyes stayed focused on Eve’s fingers. And her mind swirled with Eve’s name golllwed by an explosion of stars as Eve’s thumb slipped further into her asshole and Eve stroked her G-spot  _ just fucking right _ . 

And she came once more for her wife. 

“No more. No more. I can’t. I can’t,” she panted.

Eve granted her mercy. Pulled her back onto the bed, letting Villanelle get comfortable again. Eve laid down beside her, elbow propping her up and her head resting in the palm of her hand. She leaned down to kiss Villanelle. Over and over. Softly. 

Gently. 

Until Villanelle slipped her a little tongue. And then their kisses deepened. Eve could taste herself on Villanelle’s lips and vice versa. It was like a stimulant to know that they’ve had their mouths on the most intimate parts of the other’s body. Eve’s hand started to roam. Squeezing at the soft tissue of Villanelle’s tits. Down her torso, nails softly scratched against her stomach and further down to her overly sensitive pussy. Villanelle’s hips jerked and she exhaled into Eve’s mouth. The blonde’s hand came crashing down on Eve’s, holding it still for a moment. Sometimes that’s what she wanted, to just  _ feel _ Eve against her. 

Then she pressed firmly against Eve’s hand, showing Eve that she wanted the brunette to rub hard circles against her entire cunt, her clit being stimulated by the heel of Eve’s hand. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,  _ just like that _ ,” she whispered. Eve aimed to please. She continued to give it to Villanelle _ just like that _ . All the while, kissing her deeply, tongues molding together, only pausing to suck on Villanelle’s tongue just a bit. Villanelle’s hand slipped down Eve’s body too. She pressed her hand against Eve’s soaked center. Eve lifted her leg, knee bent, foot flat on the mattress as she opened for Villanelle. Mimicking Eve’s motions, Villanelle smiled into their kiss when Eve moaned softly. 

This always happened. A night full of fucking always turned into soft lovemaking. Tender touches. Passionate kissing. Almost as if they wanted to reiterate their marriage vows to one another in the form of physical touch. 

“You are so wet,” Eve commented. 

“It’s what you do to me,” Villanelle replied. 

That was sexy. Villanelle always knew exactly what to say, and Eve loved hearing it. 

“I want to be inside of you,” she told Villanelle. 

Slowly, but surely, Villanelle slipped a single digit inside of Eve and murmured, “Show me how you want me to fuck you.”

Eve slipped her own middle finger inside of Villanelle who mewed softly. Her ring finger followed, her gold wedding band suddenly coated in Villanelle’s essence. Villanelle slid her ring finger inside of Eve just the same. Pressing her thumb against Villanelle’s clit, she felt Villanelle repeat her motions. Eve started to move her fingers in and out while curling them towards Villanelle’s front wall, and she nearly cried with pleasure when she felt it within herself. 

“Like that?” Villanelle wondered, not really needing an answer. Eve’s pussy tightening around her was enough. 

“Yeah,” she breathed, licking her lips. “Kiss me.”

Villanelle kissed her, fingers beginning to speed up just a little because Eve had done so. 

“Fuck, you feel so perfect inside of me,” Villanelle praised. Pushing her tongue further into Eve’s mouth, Villanelle unknowingly reminded Eve of just how skilled she was with her mouth and it brought Eve closer to the precipice. 

She hummed her approval over and over, only pulling away to beg Villanelle to—.

“Fuck me harder, please.”

Villanelle readjusted her position, turning her body more towards Eve and pushed her fingers deeper inside. She bit Eve’s bottom lip and then moaned as Eve somehow managed to keep up the pace.

“I want to come with you.” Villanelle told her. 

In unison, they redoubled their efforts, each slowly deep fucking the other. Fingers crooked towards g-spots and mouths never disconnecting from one another, their movements became frantic. Breathing became labored. Bodies pressed impossibly closer together. 

And Villanelle felt it first. That nipple hardening, goosebump inducing, tingling toes feeling that she was about to dive straight off of the cliff of pleasure into a sea of exhilaration. 

Eve felt it too. They moved quickly. Hips jerking upwards to feel more of each other. Perspiration coating their bodies. And then it happened. 

While the rest of their bodies tensed, their fingers never stopped moving at the perfect pace to bring one another to the most incredible climax. 

Urging each other on with half-finished pleas of “ _ don’t st _ —“ and “ _ I’m comi _ —“, the pair orgasmed together. 

As the post-climax quakes jolted their bodies, Eve pulled out of Villanelle and rubbed her sopping fingers up and down and around Villanelle’s cunt.

“The rain stopped,” Villanelle murmured against Eve’s mouth. They both looked at the window to Villanelle’s right. Sure enough, the storm had passed and the cerulean morning sky was slowly dawning. 

“Does that mean I can’t have you for breakfast,” Eve said, moving to kiss Villanelle’s neck. 

“Who am I to deprive you of a hearty meal, Eve?” Villanelle grinned salaciously. 

That was all the permission that Eve needed. She kissed down Villanelle’s perfect body. She took hold of Villanelle’s ankle and crossed her leg over the other and pushed slightly, effectively flipping Villanelle onto her stomach. She slipped her hands under the blonde’s hips, wordlessly commanding that she rise up onto her knees, bottom in the air. Eve settled between her wife’s thighs, hands splayed flat against the globes of Villanelle’s ass. She dipped her tongue inside of the tight hole and Villanelle groaned. Her ass wiggled and Eve squeezed both sides. She licked a trail all the way up and back down. 

Slowly. 

Over and over and over again until Villanelle was pressing her ass backwards for more friction. 

And the moment she placed her mouth on Villanelle’s pussy, Eve knew she would be having the blonde for lunch and dinner too. 

They didn’t need the rain outside because Eve was about to bring the storm indoors. 

_ Fin.  _

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to the anon in my CCs who sent me a shit ton of Villaneve prompts and this one got stuck and wouldn’t leave.


End file.
